History of Margovya
Welcome to the History of Margovya 'timeline! This timeline is focused on the emergence of a fictional country called the Republic of Margovya in the midst of the Spanish and Portugese occupation in most Latin-American countries, the nation's fall under the Russian Empire, and its official independence and declaration as a republic after 30 years of slavery. The journey begins now, as we unravel the hidden story in the Latin-American region, the history of Margovya. Again, welcome to the History of Margovya timeline! Introduction: History and Struggle The earliest record on the history of Margovya dates back to the discovery of America by Christopher Columbus on 1492, the discovery of most Latin-American countries. Three of those are Brazil, Peru and Colombia, the three origin countries that gave birth to Margovya. During the 16th century, the Spanish and Portugese colonization broke, taking Peru and Colombia (Spain), and Brazil (Portugal) as colonies for almost three centuries. However, in 1800, a revolution broke out in a large portion of the Amazon region in Brazil against the Portugese. The revolution killed at least 7,300 people, around six thousand of them are Brazilians. Meanwhile, in 1802, Colombians and Peruvians revolted against the Spaniards, resulting in the independence and autonomy of a portion of the Amazonian region in Colombia (modern-day Amrovich and Almirante districts) and the region surrounding the Andes Mountains in Peru (modern-day Marginalia, Lukorev and Queruva districts). On December 24, 1804 the Brazilians in the Amazon region finally defeated the Portugese, resulting in the independence and autonomy of almost half of the Amazon region of Brazil (modern-day Yakubov, Del Quiero, Rabatsky, Arbatskaya and Javier Districts, including the modern-day Ikulsk, Margovya). The leaders of the three autonomous regions have agreed upon building a nation together. On March 17, 1805, Margovya was established. However, in 1891, almost 90 years after the establishment of Margovya, Emperor Alexander III of the Russian Empire declared war on Margovya for an invalid reason. The war ended on October 16, 1892, Russia has conquered Margovya. The struggle of Margovya under the Russian Empire lasted for 30 years and several events has devastated Margovya, one of which was the implementation of the Code of Margovya which was pased on August 3, 1911, containing 1,911 laws written by Margovyan Minister Yerman Pamukov, most of which violated Margovyan human rights. On December 2, 1920, Vasily Agpayev, founder of the Margovyan revolutionist group The Margovyan Triangle, along with more than 150,000 Margovyan Triangle members, set off to Moscow, Russia, and assaulted the Kremlin of Russia, killing at least 180 Russian government officials. Because of this, Russian officials stationed in Margovya declared war on Margovya on January 6, 1921, thus starting the Margovyan Revolution. The Margovyan Revolution lasted for more than two years, killing at least 200,000 people, heavily devastating Margovyan economy. The revolution ended on April 28, 1923, recognizing the independence of Margovya from the Republic of Russia, but on March 31, Agpayev declared independence at Gaskoniyov, Margovya (now Ikulsk), making him the first president of Margovya, and Father of Margovyan Revolution. Current Government Since the election of Vasily Agpayev as president on April 6, 1923, Margovya has had 21 presidents and 24 vice presidents, for which the incumbent is and , respectively. The current constitution that the Republic of Margovya uses is the Independence Day Constitution of May 21, 1923. However, the said constitution was revised by former President on February 5, 2000. Current Events: Daily News reported by Margovya Patrol 'Today's Stats Today is: , . Exchange Rate: $1 = 68.52 margots (idle) Weather: Very Sunny at 34°C Former news reports can be seen here. Please read the guidelines below before editing this segment. 'Guidelines' This is a free news-board. Anyone can add news and current events (it can be foreign or local Margovyan news) as long as it is NOT a major timeline event. The following are the events that you can and you cannot add to this news board. DO's: Roberry in Store A. Person A caught in video committing crime A. Person A killed n persons in a shootout. Gang A terrorizing citizens in Province A Mass shootout in Province A or City A. President reaches out to the victims of Typhoon A. Business A goes bankrupt. Accident in Road A. Other similar events. DONT's (Please let me decide when will these happen): Province A and Province B merges. City A becomes a province. Margovya declares war on Nation A (or vice versa). President A was assassinated. Civil War breaks. Other similar events. P.S. This is still a bully-free zone. Do not post current events that are offensive and too personal. Also, using the current events media board for attacking another person or user in this wiki is STRICTLY prohibited. Any user proven to be attacking another user in the wiki DIRECTLY or INDIRECTLY will be banned from the wiki. News ideas for approval and other matters, please discuss them with me in my talk page. Happy Editing!--Rafael dela Cruz (talk) 07:47, April 20, 2013 (UTC) 'News' Top Gear Margovya approved for one "final" series DOSTALINSKY, Margovya - May 25, 2013 18.50: After filming eleven episodes (of thirteen) and airing six episodes of its ninth series, the car magazine show Top Gear Margovya was approved by Let's Talk Margovya for a tenth series, which will consist of eleven episodes. However, Let's Talk Margovya CEO and President Yulian Markovsky stated that the tenth series will most likely be the show's final series, since the show will have already aired ninety-seven episodes at the end of the ninth series, therefore about to exceed the 100-episode limit of Let's Talk Margovya in magazine shows and sitcoms. However, Let's Talk Margovya will allow Top Gear Margovya to exceed beyond the limit if the show can get an average view count of at least 35 million for its tenth series. "If that happens, then Let's Talk Margovya would allow TGM for an additional five series" Markovsky told Margovya Patrol "If it doesn't, we will allow them to air one more episode after the tenth series, which will be the goodbye episode". On the history of Let's Talk Margovya, only one show under the category of magazine shows and sitcoms was allowed to exceed the 100-episode limit: Cars of Margovya, which was allowed to air 201 more episodes after their one hundredth episode. Road Trip Gone Wrong by TPB meets another troublemaker song DOSTALINSKY, Margovya - May 25, 2013 11.50: It is known that on May 6, the TPB troublemaker hit Road Trip Gone Wrong was blacklisted by the Media and Television Commission. However, another troublemaker hit single was released yesterday, entitled Catching up on You by Conrada Cortesova. The song is four minutes and fifty-five seconds long (ten seconds shorter than Road Trip Gone Wrong), and the troublemaker punchline is also on the bridge, at the line "I'm gonna get you, in a pink car, and LUBO (Cortesova slang for harass, sexually) you", which has hospitalized almost every driver who listens to this song while a pink car catches up on them (in Sta. Conrada, the chances that a pink car can be seen behind your car is 1:3, since a manufacturing error in Yakovich Sta. Conrada occurred, accidentally painting all Yakovich X4 and XXX sports cars pink). Surprisingly, Catching Up On You hit the Top 10 in the Margovyan Hot 100. The MTC is now finding a way to solve this on-going problem. Top Gear Margovya series extended by one episode DOSTALINSKY, Margovya - May 25, 2013 05.10: Top Gear Margovya executive producer Yelizaveta Vulvanova announced today that she had just concluded negotiations with Let's Talk Margovya, which allowed the high-rating car magazine show to extend its current series from twelve episodes to thirteen. "The girls are just full of ideas on how to make this series finale the best finale ever, they said they need two weeks just to shoot it all!" Vulvanova told Margovyan Patrol. "They even want to keep it all a secret until its broadcast on July 5 and 12." Category:Timelines Category:Margovya